A Tale of Two Pirates
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED! DON KARNAGE ECCENTRIC. An old friend resurfaces from Don’s past, but can their bond take a turn as they face the dangers of being pirates together? Solely based around the air pirates.  R&R!
1. Captive

**Well, a few A/N's for all of you here.**

**I am new to the world of Tale Spin fanfiction, though I have been a fan for years and years. Usually I write anime fanfiction or fanfiction for video games. I've written this fic when I was about 10 or so. I found it in a book I wrote. I have a few fanarts from it, though I don't know if I'll post them.**

**My favorite character has always been Don Karnage. Every day, I would always hope that the episode would have him in it. What can I say? I'm a sucker for baddies.**

**Anyway here is a fanfic for all of those Don Karnage fans!**

**I hope I do him justice.**

**Rating- PG **

**Pairings- Don Karnage/OC**

**Warnings- Just fluff and maybe some violence, this is the air pirates we're talking about.**

**Summary-An old friend resurfaces from Don's past, but can their bond take a turn as they face the dangers of being pirates together? Solely based around the air pirates. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jack, don't know Jack…Who is Jack anyway?**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A Tale of Two Pirates_**

**__**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 1: Captive**

The skies were clear and peaceful, for the moment at least. She looked out of her window at the passive sky that seemed continual across the horizon, overlooking the picturesque little town of Cape Suzette. All seemed like a insipidly serene day as the refined figure sat perched beside of the pilot, who was too busy flying the plane to correspond with her.

The two exchanged a "pleasant" conversation that involved saying absolutely nothing to each other for about an hours' worth of time.

The woman was a youthful fox, who was tall and slender. She had blonde hair and wore a classy look. One could call her stunning, those who did never lived to tell about it, or at least, if they did, they were now broke and stripped of all possessions. The young blonde sighed in vexation as she looked lazily out of the window.

_'Good thing I asked for a ride from this poor sap. He has no idea what's to come.' _She thought as she let a sly smile slither onto her red lips. _'Now Coleen, just wait for the right moment to…'_

Her thoughts were cut short as the plane tipped to the side, causing her to fall out of her seat and almost into the pilot of the plane.

**_"Gah!"_**

****

Coleen winced in pain from hitting the pilot's chair and put her hand to her back as she made a face of agony.

"Drat it all. I knew the opportunity was too perfect." She replied agonizingly as she gritted her teeth in irritation and ache.

A sound of thrumming came from the hull of the plane.

_'Gun shots?' _The vixen narrowed her eyes.

She arose to her feet to see the pilot's idiom one of fear.

"What's going on, Miss?" He asked.

"Why should I know? I'm just a passenger, remember?" The blonde retorted as she ran over to the window to see what the difficulty was.

All seemed clear, then something came flying at the window at almost light speed and the thrumming sounds could be heard going across the top of the plane.

"Someone's shooting at the plane." She stated the obvious as the plane turned to the side again. The vixen tried as best she could to cling to the window seal, face twisting into a "please let my fingers hold on because I don't want to collide into another wall" face.

The fox pulled herself up and was finally able to take a better look out to see several small planes flying around them, shooting ammunition. She could hear a voice over a megaphone with some sort of eccentric accent telling them to land.

_'Great.' _She thought, as she wore a look of unamusement. _'As soon as I decide to hijack a plane, some other pirates come along and steal it from me, and there are a lot of them too. I'm clearly outnumbered in this one. Looks like I'll have to…'_

"What the-?"

Her head snapped and looked to the door as she felt a tugging wind, pulling her, like a vacuum. She tried to dig her nails into the floor, but the surface was took slick and she slid across the floor at a slow, pulling pace.

Her hair blew haphazardly in the wind. It was disheveled and messy, so she couldn't see who was in the plane. She heard several footsteps and before she knew it, the blonde vixen was lifted up and thrown into something leather, that she was guessing was an airplane seat. At least she didn't get thrown out of the plane and collide with the ground beneath.

_'Where am I?' _She thought. _'I feel the air around me, but I'm floating. What's this feeling around my arms and face…?'_

Then, she realized what was happening.

_'Oh great…' _Coleen thought. _'Now I'm a prisoner of some bunch of pirates that might kill me on the spot. Heh might as well face impending doom.'_

There was silence for a few moments, the loitering and laughing. They sounded to be mostly men.

_'Great . . . Guy pirates, an all man crew. I usually know how that goes, bunch of pervs…' _Coleen thought.

The ride to wherever they were going was long and boring. Nothing could be heard but inexplicable voices, the sound of the wind through hair and the noise the sounds of the apparatus going on the planes.

_'Where was I? Where was I going? And most importantly of all, what would become of me?'_

**Well, there was chapter 1, not much of anything really, but I hope that I can do some justice here. This is my first Talespin fanfic, though I've been a fan of the show since I was 10. Please give me some reviews! I'd really appreciate them.**

**Thanks for reading all! I'm glad that someone will read my stories! **

**See you next time!**


	2. Initiation

**A/N: Here is another chapter. The fanfic was started a year ago and as of recently, I've been writing on this fanfic non-stop. I'm glad all of you like it so far. **

**Please be kind! This is my first fanfic.**

**I I I**

**A Tale of Two Pirates**

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

**I I I**

Coleen felt herself being thrown unsympathetically down onto the icy, firm ground. Though she was blind folded, she could sense more then one person around her, and could hear the evil laughing of men.

"Look vhat ve caught! Isn't she perty?" She heard a profound voice intone.

"Yeah, I wonder what we're supposed to do with her, since we caught her and all." A shrill voice rang out.

"Vell, ve should leave her to the captain." The other voice responded.

The mass of talking continued. Among them was a voice with an intense accent. It was a physically powerful and young voice, which was very conceited and egotistical in tone.

She listened closely to that particular voice.

Why did it sound so familiar?

She had once known someone with an accent exactly like that.

A flashback ran through her head of an event which happened long ago.

_Two children stood at the edge of an ocean. The sand and all surroundings were illuminated with the orange tint of the sun as it set in the horizon._

_There was a male and female child, standing there in bathing suits. The female child was standing shyly, and the male child was holding her hand with both of his._

_"Sorry I can't stay much longer, but I have to go and plunder! I am going to become a pirate. Just you wait and look-see."_

_The female's blue eyes shone with sadness and she didn't say a word._

_"When I'm a pirate, I'll come back and take you with me. We shall plunder to-gether!" The male child stuck a brown finger into the air dramatically._

_"Promise?"__ The female asked, coming out of her façade of sadness._

_"I promise." The male child replied, giving the female a small hug, then waved and ran off into the sunset, never to be seen again._

"What's with the get together-type group men?" The figure asked non chalantly as he made his way through the crowd of air pirates, shoving them aside out of his way.

"Ve haf a prisoner." The burly one known as Dumptruck spoke.

The blue clad figure leveled him with a glare. "I can see that."

He finally spied Coleen lying on the ground. "Well, let's have a look-see at this."

"And you are?" The vixen asked, surly.

The figure looked shocked that she didn't know who he was. "Who…am…I? I am only the eighth plundering wonder of the world. Don Karnage!"

"Don what?" The blonde asked, shocked at the name she had heard.

"What do you mean Don what? Have you lost hearing of the ears? I said I am Don Karnage!" The pirate replied loudly and impatiently.

"Karnage…You mean Don Garbage!" She narrowed her eyes, finding out who she thought he was.

"What?" Don was beginning to get angry. "Who are you to call me Garbage, you common type person!"

_'He doesn't remember…Does he?'_

She sighed. "Look, if you untie me, I'll do anything you want. " Coleen replied in defeat.

"Wait a minuet!" The lanky one protested.

Coleen gave him a glare.

"Ahhh!" Mad Dog shrank back.

"And why should we give you a chance?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm a pirate just like you." The vixen replied. "I'm an independent pirate who's been on a mission for a long time. I was going to hijack that plane, but you decided to take the work off of my hands by doing it for me. On a small task like this, I can see that you have great potential. I'd like to join up with you, so we can plunder together."

"Potential? She thinks we have potential?" Mad Dog replied.

"Tat's the nicest comment that anyone's ever made about us." Dumptruck said, looking a bit flattered.

"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Don replied. "In order to be compared with the great Don Karnage, you must first pass the initiation!"

"Initiation?" Coleen wondered.

"Initiation?" The lanky one asked, as if he didn't know that they even had initiations.

"You'll have to prove yourself worthy."

"I can do that. I'll pass all of your tests, no matter what you throw at me. "

_'Plus, if you are who I think you are, then I'd be happy to be on your crew.' _Coleen thought to herself.

_'Why do I feel as if I've known her from some where…But I cannot figure out what place, time or year? I'll have to keep my sights on her. Though I am wondering why I have a strange trust in her. Funny…I've never trusted anyone, not even my own men…' _Don thought as he could hear a thunderous clank followed by Mad Dog's whiny as usual voice echo through the halls of the Iron Vulture.

"Oooowwww! Hey watch it Ratchet! That was almost my head!"

"Don't fool around men! Those planes must be working in tippity-top shape!"

He then turned to Coleen and drew his sword, the blade radiant in the lighting. There was a snip of the ropes and she was cut free.

"You're letting me free?" Coleen asked.

"Of course." The pirate turned his back to Coleen and looked over his shoulder. "You are a pirate, which makes you worth something. But I warn you, one false move and…" He made the slitting of the throat motion with his sword to his neck.

"Understood." She established.

"I am going to the captain's quarters; see if you can help the others repair the ships. I have some things to address face to face." Don replied to he walked off down the hall, looking quite lost in thought.

"Oh great. I don't know the first thing about airplanes." The blonde huffed. "At least he let me free. Don Karnage….Don Karnage…"

A flashback of the smiling male child, whom in which she was on the beach with ran through her head.

_'Why does he seem so familiar? He couldn't be the one from my past…Could he?'_

She looked back and walked for a while, until she ran into something that seemed like a brick wall. She ran into it and fell flat on her bottom.

"Hey. Watch where you're going." Coleen advised.

"Sorry…Vait! Your that Prisoner!" Dumptruck replied, noticing that she was walking around unattended.

"The captain cut me free and told me that I should help out fixing the planes. I suppose this is part of my initiation."

"So, yer going to become an air pirate?"

"Its better then being lonely." She noted. "Could you show me where you keep the planes?"

"Sure."

"So, what do you call this massive ship?"

"The Iron Vulture. It's our home base." The strongly built one explained.

"I see. So you all maintain the planes?"

"Ve do whatever Don Karnage tells us to. He is the captain after all."

"So, you're going to teach me how to fix a plane, right?" Coleen asked.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope I got this in character. It's been a while since I've seen the series, and I've been reading fanfiction to go with it and working from memory. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you all think!**


	3. Can You Handle It?

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter. This is a basic information chapter and Coleen fixing the Ct-37's as part of her initiation. **

**Good news for me! I finally found out that Tale Spin is shown late at night, which means more Don Karnage for me! Thanks for all of your kind reviews and:**

**Aly**** Teima: Trust me, I know about the Mary Sue. I've read too many Mary Sue fanfics, I'm handling this situation carefully, as I do with all of my OC fanfics. One of my OC fanfics for an anime called Inuyasha is the most popular fanfic about a minor character with over 1000 reviews and it was an OC pairing. I'm quite proud of it.**

**Electric sword: Thanks for your comments; I'm glad I could do Dumptruck justice. There will be more of him, and some more Mad Dog as well.**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**I I I**

**A Tale of Two Pirates**

****

**Chapter 3: Can You Handle It?**

**I I I**

Dumptruck and Coleen came upon the CT-37 revamp site to see several of the pirates working on an assortment of planes.

"I'll help you vith the planes." The brawny one gratified as they walked past several of the planes which were being attended to by various pirates of Don's crew. Finally they stopped at one that Mad Dog and Ratchet were working on. He figured that he could help his friend out and have Coleen lend a hand.

"Hey Mad Dog." The gray Bulldog said as he peered under the plane to see Mad Dog tinkering away.

"What do you want?" The lean one replied from tightening a bolt underneath. "Get down here and help me."

"Sure, I brought someone to help us." He gestured with his arm to the blonde vixen, who looked perplexed at the airplane.

The pirate scooted out from under the plane and looked at Coleen. "What's she doing with you?"

"Ve're showing her how to fix an airplane."

"Oh simply great." The brown one stood up and handed her a wrench. "Your first job is to get under there and tighten any loose bolts; you can do that, right?" Mad Dog asked, unamused.

"Seems simple enough." Coleen replied, taking the wrench from Mad Dog and sliding under the CT-37 and beginning to tighten up the loose bolts while Mad Dog, Dumptruck and Ratchet began to repair other parts of the plane.

This was not as effortless as it looked, and a few times, Coleen got some oil on her black leather attire. The blonde made an annoyed face "That was my most up-to-date outfit…These pirates had better go on a plundering spree soon, so I can get some new fashionable clothes. I don't want to look like a grease globe."

After they got finished repairing the plane, there were several tasks that they had to complete along the way. It was Coleen, Mad Dog and Dumptruck who accomplished most of the tasks together.

Mad Dog was unamused at working with a new recruit, especially a female recruit. He didn't want to be bested by her and felt that she was a pure neophyte who didn't know the first thing about being an air pirate. That and he was always apprehensive of new member, ever since Kit Cloudkicker betrayed them so long ago.

Dumptruck seemed to be fond of her; there was something about her that made him doting of her. The fact that she complemented him and told him that the air pirates had potential made him feel exceptional, at least in her eyes. Usually, the only compliments he received were from his captain. He didn't think this would be a replicate of anything and seemed to have complete trust in her.

Ratchet seemed nonchalant about the whole ordeal, just a bit bewildered as to why the captain would want a woman on the crew with all of them. They had seemed to get along just fine without women of any sort before, so why now? And why her?

She was a pirate, but a land pirate. Would she really get used to the air pirate life?

He and most of the air pirates were wondering the same thing, and there was no trace of Karnage all day. Ever since he went into the captain's quarters of the ship, he hasn't come out. Perhaps he was busy devising the latest scheme to plunder Cape Suzette, or finally find a way to outmatch Baloo and Hire for Hire.

One could only wonder what Don's marvelous mind was hatching within the confines of the captain's quarters.

The blonde pirate was going about her work. She was polishing up one of the pirate planes. She was going to make sure that it shown like new. She gave the plane delicate strokes with the polishing rag over the dark surface.

She saw her reflection looking back at her.

_'Don Karnage…Could it really be? Could he be the one from my past?'_

An image of a juvenile Don Karnage, then an adult Don Karnage went through her head. _'He does kind of look like the one from long ago…He went off to be a pirate with his father, and I wanted to become one as well, but my parents never understood. They always wanted me to be more like them and thought my childhood friend just influenced me…'_

Imagery continued to run through her head.

_There was a huge wedding chapel, beautiful and white, and Coleen had been invited to be the maid of honor to her sister's wedding. There were some pretty famous people there, considering her family was quite well off and her father was a big time CEO._

_Madam Corsette, an old vulture dressed in a shiny blue bridesmaid dress and wearing huge pears around her neck, was standing behind her as the wedding proceeded. Madam Corsette had known Coleen from a young age and the two had talked before the wedding._

_Finally, it came time for the big event among the ladies- the tossing of the bouquet. Coleen stood in the front of the crowd, clad in an elaborate and somewhat sexy blood red bridal gown, looking a bit solemn and at the ground more then at her sister._

_The beautiful and full bouquet, adorned with many different flowers of all different sizes and shapes, went flying through the air and right over the dejected fox's shoulder and into Madam Corsette's arms._

_Madam Corsette looked a bit confused, that all of the women but Coleen rushed and scrambled to get the bouquet, and landed in a small heap with women stumbling over each other, some falling onto the floor and contributing to the heap._

_The lone vixen stood there like a statue, never even flinching from that very place._

_Madam Corsette looked at the young woman with concern, she certainly didn't act like any normal bouncy teenager. _

_The old vulture went over to Coleen with the bouquet._

_"Didn't you want to be the next to be married?" She asked. _

_"I'm not interested in any of this. I came at my sister's request."_

_Her mother leaned into to Madam Corsette, where only she could hear. "Don't worry; she's still stuck on going to find her friend who ran off to become a pirate. She honestly thinks that she'll find him. "_

The blonde vixen sighed as she looked into her reflection in the surface of the plane.

_'Will I ever find the one from my past?'_

**TBC**

**A/N: There's another chapter down, the next chapter will be about Don Karnage's thoughts on the matter. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll update very soon! **


	4. The Internal Workings of Don Karnage

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates on this, the chapter before you was hard to collaborate. It goes into characterization with what I think are Karnage's thoughts on the situation at hand, as well as some other things.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**A Tale of Two Pirates**

**Chapter 4: The Internal Workings of Don Karnage**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

The pirate sat in his captain's quarters, contemplating to himself over the recent turn of events. Acquiring another crew member wasn't so bad; in fact, it was an extra score for Karnage. It was definitely a good thing that this crew mate seemed to be no bumbling idiot like the others.

In fact, she was intelligent. But he pondered on the intelligence of this vixen; she was indeed no spring chicken.

There was something about her that brought about an heir of familiarity for Karnage, as if he had known her from the past, but how? The only things Don remembered were his rise as an air pirate…but there was one woman he could remember…

She was small, at least back then and always wore frilly dresses and nice sun hats. The small child was a fox girl, very girly indeed, with long blonde hair that shown in the sun and a beautiful smile…In fact, the only time she did smile was when she was around him. Whenever she had to part with him, a deep set frown and sadness had shown clearly through in her eyes. If often times made Don ponder on how her life was at home.

He had remembered that day on the beach, when he told her that he was going to become an air pirate…Those eyes. Those eyes that he just couldn't ignore. Those eyes filled with an endless blue pool of sadness.

That wasn't the only time he had seen her that look in her eyes, there were a few times when she had ran from home and hid in a small crevice or a tiny cave. Her parents would be worried sick about her. Since they had known that often times she was with Don, they would ask him if he had seen her and his answers were always no.

After a while of worrying himself, he would go and search for his friend, who was crying in her crevice.

"'Ello, 'ello." Don's voice echoes throughout the small hole.

There would be nothing but snivels and chokes in response.

The young boy would clear his throat and proceed to talk once again, repeating what he had just said. "I said, 'ello, 'ello!"

She snivels, sobs and chokes would stop, the diminutive figure looking up from her spot, sat at the back of the cave. There was a silent pause between the two, the brown figure at the end of the cave peered as far back as his eyes could allow him to see, he then heard small footsteps moving at a fast pace. He then could feel himself being hugged by the small figure and let out a yelp.

"Oh Don, it's you." The small figure spoke through sobs.

The male looked confused for a moment, then looked down, put a gentle arm around her and a hand on her now bare head, seeing as the sun hat went flying off at her top speed run.

"Your parents are looking for you."

"I know." She admitted. "I don't want to go back; I want to stay with you."

"That is nice and all, but we could get in trouble, you know."

"Couldn't you stay? At least for a little while?" She asked, looking up at him with tear filled orbs.

"Well, I-" He paused, then spoke again. "Alright, I shall bless you with my presence. But only for a little while, then you have to promise me that you'll go home."

"I will." She laid her head back on his chest and just cried.

Why were these memories all of a sudden resurfacing in the air pirate's head? They were so long ago.

Perhaps it was this new recruit. There were things about her that seemed familiar: her hair, it was that same color blonde, vibrant and rich, she was a fox, just the same as the girl from his past…But she was so different as well. She was a real tough cookie, and had vast knowledge of being an air pirate, her eyes were still that same color blue, but there was no innocence or eminent sadness. The captain picked up a mirror and gazed at the eyes in his reflection, he supposed that that would be true with himself as well. This new recruit, one Miss Colleen Lufur. Her eyes shone cold as the starless midnight sky, yet there was something there, hiding beneath the surface. He also could not recall a time when she did smile as of yet.

Could she be this girl from his past?

Nonsense!

How could she be that girl? Surely she would've remembered him by now! But on second thought, how many times has she actually seen him, maybe twice or three times? That and hiding in his captain's quarters didn't help her memory at all.

It would be impossible!...Or at least near impossible. What were the odds of finding her again?

But then again…He did make the promise of seeing her again, one of his fondest memories.

Still looking into the mirror, he propped his head up with one arm and rested his other arm out, holding the mirror a decent way from his face. He sighed and looked a bit dejected.

'_What am I thinking about? Why should I care about something that happened so many years ago? Then why can't I forget?'_

He sat the mirror down and slowly arose from his chair. "Well, I suppose it's time to have a look-see at my crew and make sure they haven't kill-ed each other yet. Ah, what would they do without me?"

With the thoughts of the past still fresh in his head, Don walked out of the captain's quarters, and out to his crew.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter. I hope I put some depth into Karnage. I've been trying to deepen the air pirates characters to make them seem more realistic.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	5. Always The Pain

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Back in action once again! Writing on the 5th chapter of this lovely Don Karnage fanfic! Sorry for my lack of updates in the past, there will be more updates to come at a quicker pace then usual.**

**On to the show!**

**A Tale of Two Pirates**

**Chapter 5: Always The Pain**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

The captain approached his lackeys, who have carried out the initiation, Colleen passing every test. Mad Dog, Dump truck and Colleen were all assembled in a small group, talking amongst each other as he was making his way to them.

"Hey, yer perty good." The burly Swedish figure complimented.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many techniques you could use for doing that." Mad Dog, though partially resenting her and not trusting her, also complimenting her on her vast skill.

"Thanks guys," She complimented with a smile as she held a wrench upwards in her hand. "I caught on quick."

"Ve see dat, I think the captain will like yer job on the planes." Dump truck told her.

"I hope so. I can't wait to be part of the crew."

Mad Dog crossed his arms. "Yeah, well it won't be that easy. And if you think it is, you've got another thing coming."

The vixen blinked in confusion at Mad Dog's remark. Why did he resent her so? Ever since she first came to the Iron Vulture, she felt bad vibes from him, and at the moment, he wasn't giving her too friendly of a look.

She frowned and the burly figure behind her just blinked and put a finger to his mouth.

"Well, well well." They all heard and faced Don, who was standing proudly in front of them. "How did she do?"

"She did vell cap'n." Dump truck told him.

"She even taught us a thing or two, I must admit captain." Mad Dog replied.

"Oh, is that so?" The blue clad captain asked. "Well, Miss…"

"Colleen."

"Yes, Miss Colleen-type-person let us go into the confines of the captain's quarters and talk things out amongst each other."

Don walked up to Colleen, putting an arm around her and walking to the captain's quarters. Colleen almost blushed at the contact; this was something she could only dream about. They walked slowly into the captain's quarters and shut the door behind them, while Mad Dog and Dump truck stood there, silent and confused.

"I wonder what they're talking about." The lanky one asked.

"I don't know." Dump truck told him.

Both of them inched their way to the door, as to not let Don hear them approach and they put their ears to the door, trying to listen to their conversation, but only getting muffled voices in return.

"You did well." Don told Colleen from within the depths of the room.

"I appreciate the compliment, Karnage." Colleen told him. "So, why am I here?"

"Because you passed the initiation, of course, so now you are privileged for me to grace you with my presence." He told her in a conceited voice.

Colleen frowned.

"Why, I am surprised that a person such as you would even get this faaa-AR!" The pompous pirate yelled as he was slammed up against the wall and held by his collar by the angry vixen.

When Don came to his senses, he looked at Colleen with an angry glare. "Hey! What is the big idea? You could have bruised my beautiful body."

"I've had enough of you making fun of me, okay? I'm going through enough and you know what? It's bad enough that I come all this way just to find you only to find out that you're an arrogant jerk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you even recognize me?" Colleen asked sadness and disparity shining in her blue eyes.

"Now that I think on it with my mind, you do look familiar a little when I squint."

"It's me, Collen Lufur."

"Yes, I know your name, you told it to me when you first arrived."

The blonde looked down. "I guess you really don't remember…What a shame, because I remember you…"

"Then tell me who exactly you are, besides someone who I'm not sure is in possession of all of their marbles." Don told her.

"I'm the one you made the promise to at the beach, remember?" She asked, azure eyes looking to him with plead.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of nostalgia hit Karnage and the same flashback resurfaced in his head.

_Two children stood at the edge of an ocean. The sand and all surroundings were illuminated with the orange tint of the sun as it set in the horizon._

_There was a male and female child, standing there in bathing suits. The female child was standing shyly, and the male child was holding her hand with both of his._

"_Sorry I can't stay much longer, but I have to go and plunder! I am going to become a pirate. Just you wait and look-see."_

_The female's blue eyes shone with sadness and she didn't say a word._

"_When I'm a pirate, I'll come back and take you with me. We shall plunder to-gether!" The male child stuck a brown finger into the air dramatically._

"_Promise?" The female asked, coming out of her façade of sadness._

"_I promise." The male child replied, giving the female a small hug, then waved and ran off into the sunset, never to be seen again._

Don's thoughts began to run wild.

'_That girl…'_

"_Oh Don, it's you."_

'_That girl, she is…'_

'_I don't want to go back; I want to stay with you.'_

"You are…" Don finally murmured.

Colleen looked down. "It's not like you care. I came all this way to find you and it was all in vein." She turned away from him. "Look, I didn't mean to slam you into the wall, it's just…I tried so hard to get fulfill the promise, because I knew you'd forget, and you kept making fun of me, like I haven't had enough put downs. "

"But I did remember…" Don's voice had an heir of something foreign to it, something uncharacteristic to his usual plundering self. Something kind.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Colleen…"

She turned around, frowning and looking at his hand, deep sorrow shone in her deep blue eyes.

The blonde put a hand atop his gently. "I'm glad you finally remember me."

"But I thought you seemed familiar when I saw at first sight. I just didn't know what was familiar."

"Do you remember me now?" She asked, in one last attempt.

"I do. And I must admit, you are nothing like you used to be. Did you turn into a pirate just to find me?" He asked.

"That was part of the reason, but not the whole reason. I wanted to be more like you. As a child I was weak and defenseless, and while you were gone, I didn't want to seem that way to anything I faced. It was always so comforting running into you, and I wanted to find that comfort zone within myself, but I could never find it. Now that you're here, I feel as if I've gotten something returned that was stolen from me, like an empty place has been filled."

"Things were certainly not the same after you left." Don told her. "I am most certainly glad that you are back, Colleen."

She smiled at him, a new found hope filling her. "I like when you smile."

"It was only meant for you and I am convinced of it by now." She told him in a slightly happier voice. "I only smiled a real smile when you were around me."

"You know, if you still would like, you can always speak to me with your mouth. We have much to catch up on, yes-no?"

"Of course."

**TBC**

**A/N: This is moving a bit faster then previously planned. Some of the material I have forgotten and some I have with me. That's alright though, I can still work off of what I have written so far and come up to some conclusions. I am also going to answer some series questions too like how he got the Iron Vulture and where are his parents? These are all to come.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
